


snowfall

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, sansaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Margaery tasks Sansa with describing the snowflakes.





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 16. snowflakes from [this list.](http://lingeringmirth.tumblr.com/post/170941293187/femslash-february-prompt-list)
> 
> You can read this as a companion piece to yesterdays femfeb ficlet if you want. I hope I've given a respectful portrayal of Margaery as a dom and Sansa as a rather naughty sub, and that their relationship is playful and respectful.

‘Look at the snowflakes,’ Margaery said, voice even.

Sansa shivered, pressed her palms against the cold window and struggled to focus on the falling snow outside. ‘Looking,’ she confirmed, thinking Margaery would be pleased that her voice didn’t break. Much.

Margaery kissed her shoulder. ‘Good. Tell me what they’re doing? Describe it to me.’

The hands were on her breasts now, Margaery’s breath ghosting on her shoulder and neck, all of it making Sansa shiver and swallow a moan, although she was allowed to voice her pleasure, but she couldn’t moan now or she might never stop.

‘They’re…’ Sansa swallowed, ‘the wind’s blowing them around in circles, it’s like they’re dancing.’

Margaery’s hand’s moved slowly down along Sansa’s belly and settled between her legs, resting where she wanted them to move. ‘Aaand?’

‘They’re beautiful. It looks like a scene out of a fairytale. Like a postcard.’

Fingers moved alongs Sansa’s wetness, rubbing at her, making her legs shake. ‘Does it look pretty enough to let me lie you down in the fresh snow and have my way with you?’

‘Yes…’ This time Sansa didn’t hold back her moan.

Margaery’s hand stilled. ‘Sansa. Are you looking at the snowflakes?’

Sansa’s eyes sprang open and she shook her head in abject shame. ‘I closed them for a moment. I’m sorry.’

Margaery’s hands left her, there was no touch, just Sansa, alone and naked in front of a big window, looking outside into the snowfall. Sansa had failed to do as ordered. She waited.

‘Shift onto your knees, hands on the window, eyes on the snow,’ the order finally came.

Sansa shivered from head to toe and did as she was told.

Margaery’s hands weren’t rough on her but they weren’t lingering either when she moved Sansa’s legs a little more apart. Knowing what was coming Sansa still gasped as Margaery slid the dildo inside her, even when there was added lube to ease the way, because Margaery never would hurt her like that, and Sansa was wet enough.

Sansa kept her eyes on the snow, her body poised and ready.

Margaery moved, her hands holding onto Sansa’s hips, guiding her down so Sansa was sitting in Margaery’s lap, the dildo inside Sansa vibrated. ‘Hands on the window, eyes on the snow,’ Margaery ordered. ‘Describe.’

Sansa did and didn’t stop until she was hoarse, Margaery didn’t say anything about her obviously non-accidental slip, didn’t call Sansa willful, just gave her what Sansa had wanted all along.


End file.
